


Близость

by lumosik, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Рыжий цикл [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Don't copy to another site, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Рон очень близок со своей семьей, очень
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ron Weasley
Series: Рыжий цикл [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172141
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	Близость

Их семья всегда была шумной, веселой, многочисленной и такой близкой. На рождественские каникулы в "Норе" традиционно собирались все. И этот год не стал исключением.  
Рон, грызя имбирное печенье, затесался в угол, так как мама уже пару раз на него прикрикнула, а находиться в опасной близости сразу с двумя женщинами семейства Уизли было чревато. Сейчас мама и Флер что-то выясняли на кухне. Джинни не вмешивалась, лишь закатила глаза и умчалась наверх. Рон понимающе переглянулся с Гарри и подмигнул ему, получив в ответ сияющую улыбку. Этот новый парень сестры ему понравился. Он носил уютные клетчатые рубашки и худи, поправлял вечно сползающие на кончик носа круглые очки и, кажется, никогда не расчесывался. Они прекрасно провели каникулы в обществе друг друга, играя в шахматы, приставку и таская курицу прямо из-под носа мамы, что, надо сказать, было верхом таланта. Даже близнецы один раз попались, а они с Гарри нет.  
Рон расслабленно расположился в кресле, мечтая еще об одном стаканчике пунша и крепком сне, когда его бессовестно растолкали. Фред наклонился через спинку и растрепал ему волосы, а Джордж сел прямо на ручку.  
— Эй, Мелочь, не хочешь в Лондон?  
Рон лениво приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Джорджа. На детское прозвище от братьев он давно перестал обижаться. Тем более сейчас оно означало лишь одно.  
— Зовете в гости?  
Близнецы держали магазин приколов в Лондоне и жили прямо над ним. Рон любил их просторные апартаменты больше своей съемной комнатушки, но даже у него должно быть свое личное пространство. Так, иногда, разнообразия ради.  
— Встречать Новый Год, ага. — Фред уже занял место брата, который умчался предупредить маму. Молли Уизли все любили, уважали и немного боялись. — Он скажет, что мы забираем тебя на вечеринку.  
Фред усмехнулся и наклонился ближе к Рону, горячо шепнув на ухо:  
— Приватную, разумеется, но об этом мы уже никому не расскажем.  
Рон тут же покраснел и оттянул ворот шерстяного колючего свитера, который связала мама. Боже, он хотел бы его поскорее его снять.  
— Все, Мелочь, нас отпустили. — Джордж материализовался рядом словно по волшебству. — Прощаться будем или просто громко хлопнем дверью?  
Рон оглядел гостиную с другими своими братьями, их женами и племянниками. У камина сидел Гарри и, кажется, все это время пристально наблюдал за ними.  
— Я тогда к Гарри подойду и к вам. — Фред с Джорджем переглянулись и синхронно прыснули от смеха.  
Рон показал им язык и отошел к Гарри, чтобы обменяться контактами на фейсбуке.  
Спустя полчаса они ехали в старом голубом фордике "Англия", который перешел близнецам от отца. Точнее, они просто как-то взяли его без спроса, и Артур Уизли по доброте душевной им все простил.  
— Устал? — заботливо спросил Фред, оглядываясь на Рона. Тот практически разлегся на заднем сиденье и разве что не похрапывал. И чего близнецам приспичило умчаться из "Норы" на ночь глядя.  
Каким-то чудом Фред умудрился перелезть к нему, пока Джордж продолжал вести автомобиль. Рон по инерции придвинулся ближе к брату, который обнял его и поцеловал в макушку.  
— М-м-м, ты до сих пор пахнешь корицей и имбирным печеньем.  
Рон фыркнул и уютнее устроился в объятиях Фреда. Запах пороха не выветрился даже после нескольких дней в "Норе". Рона это устраивало, так было привычнее.  
— Вы с Гарри подружились, — заметил Джордж; он иногда поглядывал через зеркало на них.  
— Надеюсь, ты не против, что мы тебя так выдернули.  
Фред положил руку Рону прямо на бедро, отчего тот слегка покраснел и отрицательно помотал головой. Нет, он нисколько не возражал, особенно сейчас, когда по телу прошла приятная дрожь легкого возбуждения и предвкушения.  
Когда рука поднялась выше, Рон сполз так, чтобы Фреду было удобнее. Брат по-хозяйски приподнял край свитера и расстегнул ширинку. В тишине машины звук от молнии на джинсах прозвучал сигналом к штурму.  
— А он нетерпелив, да?  
Джордж посмотрел через зеркало прямо на Рона, ловя все его жесты. Фред уже поглаживал бугор полувозбужденого члена через белье, и Рон отчаянно заерзал. Брат, конечно же, понял и ловко помог приспустить джинсы. Вот теперь стало комфортнее и вместе с тем жарче. Рон прикусил губу, когда Фред залез прямо под его боксеры и большим пальцем огладил головку члена.  
— Фордж, все равно дома тебе достанется самое вкусное.  
— Но братья должны делиться друг с другом, да, Мелочь?  
Джордж улыбался, а Рону было уже не до их легкой игры в конкуренцию. Он мотал головой по сидению, пока Фред методично ему дрочил. Если бы не теснота машины, то он бы давно разлегся и вскидывал бедра наверх.  
— Вы бы там хотя бы поцеловалась, — Джордж, судя по блеску в глазах и слегка тревожному голосу, тоже возбудился.  
Фред подмигнул ему и притянул Рона для глубокого, жадного поцелуя, который вкупе с дрочкой сносил крышу. Слишком давно у Рона не было этой близости.  
— Хочешь, чтобы мы тебя трахнули, Ронни?  
Фред лишь немного скользнул рукой за мошонкой Рона, туда ниже, и этого хватило, чтобы дыхание участилось. Рон непроизвольно простонал, возможно, даже согласился на все, что гребанные засранцы захотят с ним сделать. Так повелось с детства: из всех братьев самыми близкими и родными он считал близнецов. Он доверял им более, чем полностью.  
— Мы закупили тонну твоей любимой клубничной смазки, слышишь, Мелочь?  
Рон промычал ответ в рот Фреда. В голове бились две мысли. Как, черт возьми, Джордж мог все еще вести машину по темному шоссе? И когда уже Рон почувствует его член внутри себя?  
— М-м-м, Мелочь, как легко ты заводишься, — Фред провел языком по уху Рона, прикусил мочку, и тот с небольшим вскриком кончил, заливая руку Фреда спермой. Черт, опять чистить машину.  
Но сейчас Рону было плевать. Он удобно развалился на сиденье, расслабленно дыша.  
— А вы? — он недоуменно переводил взгляд с Фреда на Джорджа.  
— А мы побережем силы для более взрослых игр, Мелочь, — подмигнул последний и многообещающе улыбнулся.


End file.
